The Beginning of Friendship
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: This is the second story in the Kintobor and Brody Files. Sam finds a way to get to Snively. R&R please!


Q.N.

Just for the record, I don't own anything that has to do with Satam or Archie, or anything that has to do with Sonic. I do own Sam and her friends except Erika, who is WaterStarAlexis's own creation. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Later!

M.P.

The Beginning of Friendship

It was dark in Robotropolis when five figures emerged from the shadows of a building. A spy-orb lingered by.

"That was close!" Tails, a two-tailed fox, whispered.

"We should be, how you say, be a tree and leave," Antoine, also a fox, stated nervously.

"That's make like a tree and leave, Ant," Sonic, a blue hedgehog, said.

"Why'd we even bring him, Sal?" Sonic asked, clearly annoyed by Antoine.

"Sonic, he's a Freedom Fighter and volunteered to help," Sally said in a practiced sigh. They split up and went on with their mission.

----

Dr. Robotnik was in the Main Control Room. He saw what was happening by one

of his spy-orbs.

"Snively! Send 15 Swatbots into sector C-9!" Robotnik roared.

"Y-yes s-s-sir," Snively whimpered. He did it, but he was thinking about the dream he had two months ago at the same time. He remembered it so vividly. He remembered the promise he had made to her. Her. Sam was her name. She had shown him so much it so little time. He had to get there.

Where she lived, which was the planet called Earth. He smiled slightly at

the thought. But how to get there? He wondered.

----

Sally and Bunnie dogged two more Swatbots.

"Sally-girl, I wonder why Robotropolis is swarming with 'bots tonight?" Bunnie, a half robotic rabbit, wondered aloud.

"I don't know, Bunnie. But whatever Robotnik's planning we have to stop it," said Sally.

----

"Sir, the hedgehog is approaching the new Swatbot Factory," said Snively.

"Well, stop him you idiot!" Robotnik shouted, throwing Snively to the ground

with his left arm, which happened to be robotic. He left a bruise on Snively's side. Snively went to control one of the other monitors.

"Capture the Freedom Fighters! Destroy that hedgehog!" screamed Robotnik, furious.

Then Mecha-Sonic walked in. He was a robotic double of Sonic.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Destroy the hedgehog," Robotnik said, in a chillingly calm voice.

"As you wish," replied Mecha-Sonic as he walked out of the room. He personally did not like Robotnik himself. He really didn't like the thought of being scrap metal, either.

----

The Freedom Fighters stood at the edge of Robotropolis with their fingers crossed. Nicole, Sally's hand-held computer, started the countdown.

"5…4…3…2…1," she said in a monotone and robotic voice. Then there was a

slight tremor. The Freedom Fighters could see a small mushroom cloud of smoke

appear in the air in the distance. They cheered and gave each other high-fives.

"We showed Robotnik tonight, huh Aunt Sally?" Tails asked excitedly.

"We sure did, Tails. Let's go home and tell everyone," Sally said. They turned and started home for Knothole.

----

Sam Brody was walking home from another rehearsal. She was a little tired so she walked into an alley and disappeared in a blue aura. She reappeared in her home. She looked at her clock, and it read 11:30 P.M. She sighed. These late night rehearsals weren't really helping her or her friends. Her thoughts quickly turned to the dream she had about two months ago. She smiled at the thought of meeting her new friend called Snively. She longed to meet him again, but in person. She left her living room and went to her room and went to sleep…

----

There he was, staring at the picture of her again. Snively sighed. He wondered what Sam was doing.

"But how to get to Earth? There has to be a way," he said aloud.

----

Knothole was ablaze with excitement this night. Everyone was in the War Room.

"Tonight, we destroyed another one of Robotnik's Swatbot factories. We are one step closer to winning this war," Sally announced. Everyone started cheering. The rest of the night went uneventful.

----

While things in Knothole were cheerful, Robotropolis was somewhat quiet…except in the Control Room.

"How could they get through?!" Robotnik roared. He slammed Snively onto the floor. His eyes were glowing a bright red, a sign that Snively was in danger of getting beaten.

"B-but sir! W-w-we tried all of our hardest forces!" Snively whimpered.

"I don't care what it takes, I want that hedgehog dead," Robotnik screamed. He picked Snively up by the throat with his left hand and applied pressure. Snively was starting to lose consciousness.

"I hate that hedgehog!" Robotnik said, before slamming his nephew into a wall. Robotnik then left the room. Mecha-Sonic let out a metallic sigh. His original master was unconscious for the moment. He picked Snively up and took him to the hospital wing.

----

Sam woke up with a quick draw of air. She looked around and saw that she was in her room, safe and sound. She sighed heavily. If only she could get her final locket. She had her gold one around her neck. She was in training more than she was singing.

Somehow, she thought. There's a way to where Snively is. She knew that her locket contained unique abilities for her to use. She remembered that in her dream, she revealed one of them to Snively.

She wondered what his uncle was like. Sam didn't understand why someone would turn other people into robots. She laid back down and tried to imagine what it would be like to be 20. It probably isn't much different from being 19, she thought. She slowly drifted back to sleep.

----

The next day at Knothole, Sonic was getting the day's power ring. Sally walked up and sat down on the bridge.

"Sonic, I have our next target for our next mission," she said. Sonic grabbed the ring and sat down next to Sally.

"What is it, Sally?" Sonic asked, a little eager. Sally then started explaining their next mission.

----

Robotnik was studying maps trying to figure out where Knothole was.

"Once I find Knothole," he said evilly, "there won't be any more Freedom Fighters left!" He cackled, and his laughter echoed throughout the dreary city of Robotropolis.

----

"Happy Birthday, Sam!" Sam was currently at her 20th birthday party.

"Come on, Sam. Open your gifts before I open them for you," Morgan said.

"All right, all right. Don't lose your cool," Sam said smiling. She opened the gifts and loved them all. Then, they gave her a smaller gift. It was a box, but what was in it

eluded her.

"Guys, what is it?" she asked, curious.

"Open it and you'll find out," Erika, her cousin stated, rolling her eyes. Sam slowly opened it and what she saw shocked her…

----

Snively was checking all the Swatbot factories, making sure everything was functioning properly. He sighed. He was getting all the small jobs. He was still trying to figure out how to get to Earth. Mecha-Sonic walked up.

"Everything secure, I assume?" he asked.

"Yes. But I don't think they will be for long," Snively commented.

"What do you mean?" Mecha-Sonic asked, unsure of what Snively was talking about.

"I'm not really sure," Snively replied. The conversation dropped after that.

----

Knothole was busy and full of people working, as it was everyday. Everyone was getting ready for the harvest that was quickly approaching. Tails was flying through the air looking for Sally, Sonic, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor. He was so focused on finding the other Freedom Fighters that he collided with Dulcy.

"What's the rush, Tails?" Dulcy asked.

"I've gotta find Aunt Sally. Have you seen her, Dulcy?" Tails asked.

"Last I knew, she was in the War Room," Dulcy replied, still unsure of what was going on at the moment.

"Thanks, Dulcy!" Tails said distractedly. He flew towards the War Room leaving Dulcy mystified. I wonder what's going on with Tails, she thought to herself curiously.

----

What Sam saw surprised her very much.

"No way, you guys," she said, completely shocked. There were two things inside the box. The first was her last locket, the silver. The second item, she didn't know what it was.

"Oh, you guys! I love them," Sam exclaimed. "But what exactly is this thing?" she asked,

holding up the mystery gift.

"It's a portal," Alicia explained. "You can go to different--"

"But I can go anywhere I want already. Why have this?" Sam interrupted.

"I wasn't finished yet. You will be able to travel different places, meaning different

planets," Alicia concluded.

"We remembered that dream you had and did a little tweaking. So now, you can see if that planet really exists," Erika stated.

"You might want to send something small first," Morgan said. Sam got a piece of paper and a rock. She wrote something very carefully on it. She then opened the portal.

"Now what, you guys?" she asked.

"Concentrate on who you want to send it to," Alicia said. Sam did as she was told and sent the items through.

----

Robotnik was in the Main Control Room, watching the feed back on some of

the spy-orbs.

"Sir, there's something you might like to see," Mecha-Sonic said.

"What is it?" Robotnik asked, clearly not in the greatest mood.

"There seems to be some strange energy," Mecha-Sonic replied, unsure of what would

happen next.

"Keep a close watch on that area," Robotnik said, rather coolly. Snively was at one of the other computer screens, also seeing what Mecha-Sonic was seeing. But, he noticed something fall out of whatever it was.

"Sir, would you like me to send a battalion of Swatbots?" he asked, willing to do anything to get out of the room.

"I would like that, yes. But you are going with them," Robotnik answered, rather distracted.

"Yes, sir," Snively replied. He was curious about what it was that fell out.

----

Several minutes later, Snively and several Swatbots were searching the area when Snively found exactly what he was looking for. He picked up the paper with the rock on it. He started to read the note:

/Hey! September 20th This is a test to see if this portal I got for my birthday works. Today is

my 20th birthday. Whoever got this note, keep it. Maybe we'll meet soon in

the future. May you live your life with peace and happiness./

Snively read that line and thought, Yeah right. Nothing good ever happens to me. But when he saw who this letter was from, he nearly fainted from shock.

"Snively, is there anything here?" Mecha-Sonic walked up.

"No, nothing here except this paper," Snively said, thoughtfully. Mecha-Sonic took the paper and read it.

"I wonder who Sam Brody is?" he wondered aloud.

----

Tails found the other Freedom Fighters right where Dulcy said they were.

"Aunt Sally! Sonic!" Tails exclaimed, startling everyone in the War Room.

"Tails, what's the matter?" Sally asked, alarmed.

"Aunt Sally, there was a portal around Robotropolis. But I don't think it was a Void portal. It was a pinkish-black," Tails informed them.

"Do you think we should check it out, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked.

"I think we should. It might lead to a way to win this war," Sally said thoughtfully.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic said excitedly. Sally and the others started planning for their trip.

----

"What was down there, Snively?" Robotnik asked, not in a much better mood.

"N-nothing, sir," Snively said. Mecha-Sonic looked at him curiously, but he said nothing.

"Keep an eye on that spot," Robotnik said. He stood up and left the room.

"Why didn't you tell him about that paper?" Mecha-Sonic asked.

"He doesn't need to know everything, Mecha," Snively replied. They both went back to what they were doing.

----

"Do you think it worked?" Sam asked excitedly.

"I don't know, but next time, you should go," Morgan said.

"That would be fun," Sam mused thoughtfully.

"Start packing!" Alicia said.

"Guys, I'm not in that big of a hurry," Sam giggled.

"This is supposed to be your best birthday, Sam. Live it up," Erika, who up until this time was silent, spoke up.

"Fine, I'll go," Sam finally gave in.

"Yes!" her friends cheered.

----

The Freedom Fighters were looking around the area Tails said he saw the portal earlier. Sonic was starting to get bored.

"Sal, we've been around this place five times already," he complained.

"Sonic, Nicole can scan a million times and still end up saying there's a strong power source. We need to find it," Sally said. She was even beginning to give up…

----

Sam was almost ready to go.

"Sam, don't forget your locket," Erika reminded her.

"Don't worry. I'm already wearing it. I've got everything except an answer to a question," Sam said.

"What's your question?" Morgan asked.

"Do I take this portal with me?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it's your ticket home," Alicia said in a serious tone.

"Ok, wish me luck," Sam said. She had a black bookbag with her. She also was wearing a solid navy blue cloak. She opened the portal and walked inside, ready to see the new world that awaited her…

----

"Sacre bleu! Look!" Antoine said, pointing up to the sky. They all looked up at what Antoine was pointing at.

"That's what I was talking about," Tails blurted out. Sam fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

----

Mecha-Sonic, Snively, and Dr. Robotnik were watching the events that were

taking place on the computer screen. They saw Sam fall out of the portal, and Snively had to contain a squeal of happiness as he recognized her face. The Freedom Fighters took her with them, he noticed.

"I wonder who that is," mused Robotnik. He started searching files on the computers. Snively quietly left the room.

----

Sam woke up a little later and looked around. She noticed that wherever she was looked like a medical room.

"I see you're feeling better," a voice said. Sam looked up and saw a female chipmunk.

"A lot better, thanks. I just started learning how to use that portal," she said warily.

"Hey Sal! Is that overlander awake?" Sonic walked into the room. Sam was a little taken back by being referred to as an "overlander."

"Thanks," Sam said sarcastically. "Actually, I'm here for a reason. What planet is this anyways?" Sam asked, hoping they said where she wanted to be.

"Duh! You're on Mobius," Sonic said rudely. Sam wasn't sure what his problem was, but she was hoping he would get over it soon.

"Excuse him. By the way, I'm Sally, and he's Sonic," Sally said.

"Cool! My name's Sam, and I'm kind of on a birthday mission. Maybe you

could help me out," Sam said.

"What's your mission? Destroy the Freedom Fighters?" Sonic asked suspiciously. Once he and Sally saw her blank look, they were almost sure that wasn't it.

"No," Sam said slowly. She started explaining why she was there. Sally and Sonic listened with interest.

----

"There's nothing on that girl," Robotnik angrily said. Snively wondered if he would even get to see her. He did admit to himself that he thought she was fairly pretty. Mecha-Sonic could tell something was up because of Snively's actions.

"Snively!" Robotnik bellowed. "I want you and Mecha-Sonic to search the Great Forest and find that girl."

"Yes, sir," Snively replied, a little eager. He and Mecha-Sonic left the room and walked towards the Great Forest.

----

"No way! Why would you want to meet 'Big Nose' anyways?" Sonic asked after hearing everything Sam had to say.

"I just want to meet him. Besides, I think I can get through to him," Sam replied.

"I guess we could help you out. But you have to promise to keep the location of Knothole a secret," Sally said.

"No problem," Sam said, meaning it. Sam was about to get up when she felt a sharp pain in her left leg.

"You might want to stay here," Sally said.

"No way! I'm coming even if I have to hop on one foot the whole way," Sam replied stubbornly. Sam got a look where she remembered something.

"How stupid am I?" she questioned herself. She then placed her hand about an inch

away from her leg where she was injured. Her locket and hands started glowing a sparkly blue. Within seconds, her leg was healed. Sonic and Sally just stared.

"Now I can go," Sam said smiling. They all left and headed towards the War Room to plan their next mission.

----

Mecha-Sonic wanted to know why Snively was acting so strange lately.

"Why did you want to leave so quickly?" he asked suspiciously.

"No reason," Snively answered.

"You've been acting strange for the past two months," Mecha-Sonic told him. He stopped Snively and stood in front of him, arms crossed. Snively caved and told him everything. After he finished, Mecha-Sonic stood, smirking.

"What?" Snively asked.

"You like her don't you?" he asked, still smirking.

"What would give you that idea?" Snively asked nervously.

"The way you're sweating," Mecha-Sonic said.

"Okay, maybe I do a little," Snively, confessed. They continued to search for Sam.

----

"Okay, everyone ready and know what to do?" Sally asked.

"Yeah!" everyone chorused.

"I'm not," Sam, said, a little unsure.

"What's the matter?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just not in the zone," she replied calmly. She pulled out a small boombox out of her cloak. She pulled a CD from her cloak and put it in the boombox. It started playing "Frontline" by Pillar. They noticed that Sam seemed to be focusing on something. They liked the song, too. After it finished, it started playing Krystal Myers's

"Anticonformity." After it ended, Sam shut the boombox off and turned toward the Freedom Fighters.

"Now, I'm ready," she said with a smile. Then, they left for their mission.

----

Snively and Mecha-Sonic were almost to Robotropolis.

"Snively!" Robotnik called his comm link.

"Yes, sir?"

"The Freedom Fighters are coming," Robotnik said over the comm link. "I want you to capture the Freedom Fighters and that hooded animal that is with them," he said.

"Yes, sir," he answered. They both started searching for the Freedom Fighters.

----

Sam and the other Freedom Fighters made their way to another Swatbot factory.

"Hey Sam, there's Mecha-Sonic and Snively," Sonic pointed out.

"Where?" she asked, full of excitement.

"Right there," Sonic answered with a smirk. She threw him a quick glare, walked behind a building, and proceeded towards Snively.

"What is she doing?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic," Sally said.

"You knew she wanted to meet Snively. We can't do anything to change her mind either," she continued. Sally just hoped that nothing would go wrong for Sam.

----

Sam was within a few feet away from Snively. She took a deep breath and walked closer. She was at the edge of the ruined building. She peered around the corner and saw he was fairly close. Sam took another deep breath and thought, Here goes nothing. She ran and barreled into Snively, making them both fall to the ground.

"Mecha!" yelped Snively.

Sam gave him a hug and said, "Hey Snively! We finally get to meet!" He recognized her voice immediately.

"Sam? Are you really here?" he asked eagerly. She pulled the hood of her cloak off to reveal her face.

"It is you!" he exclaimed. No one had ever seen him this happy, not even Mecha-Sonic. Snively returned Sam's embrace and helped her to her feet. He pulled out the note she had sent.

"You got my note?" she asked surprised. "Man, I can't believe it's really you! I've gotta remember to thank my friends when I get home," she said.

"When you get home? You mean you aren't staying?" Snively asked.

"I can't stay. At least, not for a while," she said sadly.

"Mind introducing me?" Mecha-Sonic said, a little jealous.

"Oh, Mecha-Sonic, this is Sam," Snively said.

"What's up, Mecha-Sonic? And can I call you Mecha?" Sam asked.

"Yes, you may call me Mecha," Mecha-Sonic said coldly. They heard a sound. It

sounded like music. Sam reached into her cloak and pulled out something. It

was playing Stellar Kart's "Life is Good". She hit a button and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked. She was quiet for a few seconds. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Talk to you in a bit. Later!" Sam pressed another button.

"What is that?" Sally asked. "It's a cell phone. I'm surprised I get service on a different planet." No one understood what she was talking about and no one asked either.

"Why did they call you?" Mecha-Sonic asked.

"There seems to be a problem at home. So unfortunately, I have to go," Sam replied,

suddenly full of sadness.

"Are you going to come back?" Snively asked.

"I plan on it," she answered. She pulled her portal out of her cloak and opened

it. The pinkish-black vortex appeared. Snively walked up to her and held her

hand.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

"Of course you will. You can't get rid of me that easily," she said with a wink. She gave him a hug and stood at the entrance of the portal.

"See y'all later!" she said before walking in and closing the portal. The Freedom Fighters were gone by the time Mecha-Sonic and Snively turned around. They headed towards the Main Control Room to tell Robotnik the news.

----

Sally was in her hut going over the day's events. She couldn't fathom how Sam got to Mobius. More importantly, how did she heal herself? Sonic walked in.

"Hey Sal! What's the matter?" he asked when he saw her face.

"I'm just wondering how Sam got here and then how she healed herself. What do you think?" she replied.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I have a feeling that we'll be hearing from her again," he said. They sat in Sally's hut and talked late into the night.

----

Sam looked at her clock. It read 9:30. She helped her friends but she really didn't have to be there. She thought about the day's events. She couldn't believe that she actually got to meet Snively in person. She smiled. Her friends were right, this was her best birthday ever. She couldn't wait to go back. She prayed and went to sleep.

----

Snively was back in the hospital wing. He wasn't sure where Mecha-Sonic was. When he and Mecha-Sonic went to report to Robotnik, it didn't go as well as he had hoped for. But oddly, he really didn't seem to mind at all.

He just wished Sam were still around. I wonder why I keep getting this odd feeling, he thought. He thought it was even more odd that he was feeling it towards Sam. He wasn't exactly sure how to describe it, but he thought it was the best thing he had ever felt. His thoughts were racing all of a sudden. They were a jumble. He got up or tried to when he felt a sharp pain in his right leg. He laid back down and sighed. I have to get out of

here, he thought. But once again, he wasn't sure how.

----

It was 12:45 in the morning when two people from different worlds dreamed about each other. Both wore a smile of the thought being reunited once again.


End file.
